Kitchen Renovation
Kitchen Renovation is a nonsexual episode. In it, Koala makes new friends...and then kills them. Starring *Koala Featuring *Giggles *Nutty *Flare *Ashes Story Nutty bit into a candy apple as he watched his friends Flare, Giggles, and Ashes help out in the kitchen. He then looked up at his new friend Koala. "Want some of my apple?" He asked. Koala shook his head. "Thanks Nutty but i'm ok." He then turned to Giggle's who was helping paint the kitchen. Giggles gave him a happy wave while she and Ashes grabbed some more brushes. Koala then walked over to Flare who was under the sink fixing some pipes. "Did you get the water flowing?" he asked. Flare got out from underneath. "Well, no...it leaks underneath when you turn it on. I'm trying to fix it-" Flare was cut off by Koala who interrupted "You guys all had a long day. I had lots of fun with you. How about you stay over tonight? I have couches and sleeping bags!" Ashes was surprised. "It's okay we can go home..." she said uncertiantly. "No no, it's fine! You all have a long drive and I don't want you to drive late at night! Stay here for the night and you can leave first thing tomorrow. Koala explained. Nutty instantly agreed and the others did as well. The tree friends went into the living room and got ready for bed. --- Flare's eyes fluttered open. Things were a little blurry but he instantly realized that his hands were tied together. He widened his eyes in panic and saw Giggles, Ashes, and Nutty to his right also tied up. Flare's heart started beating hard in his chest as he saw the fear in his friends eyes. He saw that they were in the kitchen and the sink was on, water spilling onto the floor. In total panic mode now, Flare's pupils dialated as he flipped out, but contained by the ropes he couldn't cause harm to anyone else. There were also tapes over their mouths so they couldn't scream. Everyone froze as Koala entered the room wearing rubber boots. "Hello friends! I hope you slept well!" he said cheerfully. Nutty tried to mumble something while Flare was growling deep in his throat. "Hush Flare, it'll all be over soon. You'll never flip out again!" Koala said as he suddenly pulled a wire from out of the wall. He broke it, and showed everyone the split ends which were sparking. Ashes tried to scream as loud as she could but it still came out muffled. Koala walked towards them, his boots splashing in the water. "This is going to hurt quite a bit." Koala smiled as he lowered the wire ends into the water. Everyone let out muffled screams as they were electrocuted. Koala laughed and stopped; but then lowered the wire again, watching his friends get fried. They were certainly dead now, but Koala continued watching burns form on his friend's bodies. He finally stopped and threw the wire away. He smiled at the scene and stood proudly. "I love making new friends!" He said happily. Trivia *This is the first and a rare time that Evil Flare dies. *This episode is based on one of the murder tapes from Sinister 2. The tape had the same name, Kitchen Renovation. Category:Nonsexual Episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes